Peace at Last
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Tired of all the fighting and everything, Moses is willing to sacrifice himself to change things for the better if no one else likes it. What else does he have to lose? It doesn't matter to him if others lose their memories of him. It's time to have real peace at last for him.


**Arashi: This is a request for Queenofshire405. This is the second oneshot part of Heaven/Hell Wars Verse which are completely on their own and don't need to read the other to understand what it's about. Not really a happy ending for this one.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. The author only owns some of the plot and any other original characters feature belongs also to author unless state so. There is no money being made off this fic. **

Genres: Romance/Drama/Angst/Tragedy

Warnings: AR, Language, Violence, Evil Ramses, Character Death, Sexual tension, limes, lemonish, angel Moses, Wingfic, Sister, OCS, OOC

Peace at Last

Summary: Tired of all the fighting and everything, Moses is willing to sacrifice himself to change things for the better if no one else likes it. What else does he have to lose? It doesn't matter to him if others lose their memories of him. It's time to have real peace at last for him.

* * *

Moses been relieved to have found his lover's son once he passed on from the living world from a bad case of poisoning. Finding Raziya once more from having a second chance of living only to lose Ramses hurt more than the first time. The other turn to be more on a darker path that Moses didn't want to head down. Thinking of the times causes tears to roll down his cheeks.

_***Flashback***_

"_Now Moses it's the best to do," The silk voice purrs in his ear._

"_Ramses," He whines quivering under his touch._

_His heart pounding in his ears and a blush gracing his cheek, Moses stares at Ramses as he leans above him as he continues, "Rule with me Love."_

"_I can't," Moses gasp tilting his head to one side for the lips licking his neck before biting down hard making him cry out in pleasure and pain._

"_It's because I'm not freeing the slaves" Ramses growls darkly pulling away from Moses's neck glaring hard._

_Moses stares into the dark orbs feeling a hint of fear as the rage and anger takes place over the lust look within them._

_***Flashback end***_

"Moses you alright," A soft voice inquires breaking through the memory.

He looks to see Raziya watching him with concern. He shakes his head not wanting to talk about it. She purses her lips figuring what it's about. It been the time where Ramses yelled at Moses during their alone time.

She sighs hating her brother who is now in Hell working as one of the Demon Elites. He now has no memories of

Moses or their love they have. He doesn't even remember his own son Phoenix as it is which been bad enough when he almost killed the boy in the recent battle only for Moses to take the blow which cause him to lose his chocolate brown wings that set him off from the other angel warriors who have either tan, grey, or red-brown.

"I want to die," Moses states monotone shocking his sister to look at him.

"What?" She cries out.

"He doesn't remember me. I tried to get him back but its obvious the darkness in his heart already over taken him." Moses responds wrapping his arms around him ignoring the stubs of wings on his back quiver at the thought of his beloved Ramses. "I put a lot of thought in it. If I die than no one will remember me. There won't be those that hate me or wish for my existence to be gone."

"That's no reason to do this," Raziya said shaking her head. "Phoenix looks up to you. What about the others?"

"The boy will be fine. The others they'll not remember me…." Moses trails off letting his tears continue to roll down as he lets his mind go back to the memories of the times Ramses and he had in the living other than the last one at the enemy camp.

_***Flashbacks***_

_His fingers trail down his back as Ramses dives into him. He arches up and cries in ecstasy. Heat bubbles as he moans out. He starts begging for Ramses to go faster._

* * *

"_Moses there is something you should know."_

"_Yes Ramses," Moses answer staring wide eye at the man with wide eyes and fear that their affair must come to an end._

"_I love you," Ramses said softly giving a loving smile saying the three special words that Moses would say to him with ease._

"_You do," Moses chokes out._

"_Yes."_

_Ramses tugs his hand as they sneak out of the throne room while the advisors continue on talking about their upcoming wedding. With a smirk upon his lips, the pharaoh playfully growls at Moses making him blush._

"_Let's head to the garden. I'm sure the flowers are in bloom now."_

_Moses grins as he lets himself be pulled. It's rare when Ramses gets into this playful mood. Moses learns to enjoy and cherish them. He squeaks suddenly being push against the wall and his lion cloth under his tunic gets tug down. _

_He watch as Ramses gets on his knees taking him in his mouth. He groans feeling the skilled tongue swirl around his head. The pre-cum dripping from Ramses's chin makes Moses's heart to beat faster in his chest._

"_Rams, we're going to get caught. We haven't even reach the gardens yet," He mewls and yelps feeling Ramses's fingers tug on one of his balls. _

_His knees wobble. Moses leans more of his weight against the wall unable to keep standing on his own. He slips down a throatily moaning out Ramses's name._

_Unknown to the two lovers that the advisors noted their absent send a slave to look for them only to find the two going at it and blushes darkly. The poor girl runs off unable to say what she witness and gets patted on top of the head by one of the kinder advisors with a knowing expression._

* * *

_Crying out, Moses trembles against the rope tying down his wrists as Ramses tugs on his wing feathers._

"_Start begging, Angel," Ramses growls._

"_Please Ramses," Moses begs getting on his knees wiggling his ass invitingly only to tremble as the fingers of one hand cards through the feathers while the other hand belonging to the Demon smacks the left butt cheek._

"_Louder," the order growled into the back of his neck._

_Moses pushes back feeling Ramses's arousal and his heat picking up. He tries to wrack his mind for the protection spell but can't remember as he shouts, "PLEASE RAMSES MAKE ME YOUR'S!"_

_"Good boy," Ramses growls slamming into Moses as they start moaning in sync._

_They had to make this quick before their respective sides look for them. Ramses growls feeling he's coming closer than before all the foreplay they done. He whispers the silk words of love as he feels the light within him fight against the dark evil within for a moment. He wants to do this before anything bad happens. Moses turns his head to capture Ramses's lips in a kiss as they come yelling out the other's name._

_***Flashbacks end***_

Moses shakes his head fighting his hand to travel to his stomach. One thing about being an angel is the fact when heat comes there is possibility of fledglings to be created. Only in his case it's a curse since its part angel and part demon like its sire. No one will accept it if he reveals his little secret.

He sighs seeing Raziya still with him. He could see it in her eyes that she has no choice but to accept his choice of what he has to do. He pulls her into a hug whispering he loves her dearly and to take care of Phoenix for him. She will be a good leader to the warrior angels of Heaven in this war against Hell. She starts crying into his chest. He gently pushes her away kissing her forehead before walking off.

Raziya whispers, "I hope you find the peace you need, Baby Brother." She walks back to camp to get ready to wait for her memories to alter.

* * *

Moses goes to his special place that he goes to when he needs some alone time to think. It helps sooth him a lot of times but today it holds a somber feel to it. He pulls his blade from the pocket of space and time he has it put away in. He looks at it for a moment than closes his eyes. He lifts it up and flips it so it's facing him.

A small smile tugs upon his lips and thrust into his heart saying softly, "Love you Ramses now and always."

He falls back on the grass not hearing the ear-piercing scream from the enemy camp where for a moment the last bit of light within one Demon former Pharaoh Ramses, "MOSES!"

For everyone else memories of Moses disappear while new ones take place. Only ones that has memories of the leader who chosen to take his own life is his birth mother; the woman he calls mother and raise him along with her own son, Tuya; Ramses, a demon now full of anger and broodiness that could easily match Satan himself; and Raziya who tells stories to the new generations of a mighty man and warrior who tried to free his people but they figure its only fairy tales and legends instead of a true stories.

* * *

**Arashi: Like said in beginning not a happy ending. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
